Who Knew That My Life Could Be A Love Story?
by SimpleSymphony
Summary: After Renee took it too far one too many times, Bella moves to Forks to be with her best friend Alice. She is faced with tough choices and many surprises when she meets Jasper, Edwards person who also lives with them. Hilarity and drama mixed perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

Five Minutes to Midnight

It was three and the morning and I was awake at a time when most sane people were peacefully asleep. Why the fuck was I awake you might ask? Renee was fucking her latest boy toy and all the moans and grunts woke me up.

I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow. Why was I still here? Why did I put up with this shit? Why did Charlie die? All I had was questions, and no answers.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I grabbed a pencil and started working on my current sketch. It was a dress I'd been working on for a month straight. I couldn't get some of the details right, but I knew Alice would be proud.

I missed my little pixie, she stopped calling after a while, and I didn't want to bother her. She was happy, with Edward, and I was here, slowly dying.

Alice and Edward met at a party a few months ago and have been inseparable since. Alice graduated early and when she did, Edward whisked her off to Washington. I missed her like crazy.

Around 5 I started to move. It was pretty peaceful, so I decided to go for a jog before work. I wandered over to my pathetic excuse of a closet and started digging through my clothes.

I had an old t-shirt half-way over my head when Mike walked in. "Shit. What the fuck do you want?" I yanked the shirt down and put my hands on my hips.

Mike had an irritating smirk on his face. He thought just because he was fucking my mother he could boss me around too. I don't play that shit. "I need some cash for booze."

"First of all, hell no. Second of all, you're a minor you idiot. And finally, It's fucking five in the morning. WHY DO YOU NEED BOOZE?" He stumbled over to me, clearly already drunk. "Isabella, don't worry about that, just give me the money."

I hated it when people call me Isabella. He was pissing me off, he was way too close to me and he was way to arrogant. "I'm not giving you shit." His hands gripped my waist and pulled me into him. "Give me the money, and I'll give you what I give to you're mom."

My knee went straight for his balls, and I didn't miss. "Mike, leave now, or you'll leave here in a fucking body bag." He turned around like he was going to hit me, but the look on my face was daring him too. I'd been looking for a reason to kick his pathetic ass.

"Fuck you Bella, you'll get yours." I sneered and watched him limp out of my bedroom. I didn't relax until he was out of my room and I'd shut and locked my door. So much for my fucking peaceful morning.

Instead of going for a jog, I went ahead and got dressed to go to work. I called Angela to ask her what she wanted from Starbucks. I stopped and got us our usual morning pickup. Once I was there, my morning slowed considerably.

I work at a small little bookstore called Off The Cover. No one ever came and it was always super...dead, dull, slow, take your pick. Angela and I normally found stuff to talk about though. Angela was really sweet, I'd known her since freshman year at the little high school here in Phoenix. She had a sweet boyfriend, Eric, who was always hanging around the store.

I took my break around four. I walked to the gas station and bought a pack of Marlboro Reds. They were the cigarettes I remember Charlie smoking since the day I was born. I lit one up on the way back to the store.

Charlie's death was the whole reason Renee and I moved to this hell-hole. She said that the change of scenery would help us get over Charlie. But I didn't want to get over Charlie. He was my father, and he was dead.

After a couple of months, Renee started drinking and I hated watching her come home late with guys half of her age. I didn't think that maybe this was her way of coping, it only made me hate her even more.

I got back to the bookstore before my break was up. Angela was reading a book behind the register. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Ang. Did a giant crowd of customers mob you while I was gone?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled at my joke. "Definitely. You can actually go if you want. I can handle closing."

This was why I loved Angela. "Really? You'll be okay?" "Duh Bella. I'll be fine. Just go relax." I debated whether I should stay with her, but my decision was apparent when Eric, her boyfriend walked in.

"Oh, I see. Bye Ang." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the store. There wasn't much to do. It was a Monday night and I had no car and barely any money. I decided that I would just go back home.

* * *

Walking through the front door of Renee's house was always a surprise. Sometimes it would be deserted, and sometimes there would be a fucking party going on.

Tonight was one of those good nights when there was nothing going on. In fact, it was pretty quiet. I went straight to my room. I avoided confrontation with Renee, she was a retarded bitch, but she was still my mother.

I walked into my room to find everything torn up. My pillows were shredded and my things were thrown everywhere. The reason for all of this mess was sitting in the middle of my bed with a smug smile on her face.

"Why the fuck did you do this?" She threw her head back laughing. "Because Bella, you don't come onto my boyfriend and get away with it."

I let out a laugh before I could stop myself. Me? Come onto Mike? That was the funniest thing I'd heard in a long time. "Renee, are you drunk? You really think I want Mike?"

She grunted. "He told me all about this morning, how you grabbed his ass and threw yourself onto him." I had to bite my lip until blood started to trickle into my mouth to keep from slapping her.

"That's not the way it went. He wanted money, groped all over me, and I kicked him out." I was starting to get tired of Renee's stupidity.

"You're such a liar Bella. I'm ashamed I'm your mom." Big mistake.

"YOU! You are NOT my mom. You're just some clueless bitch who I happen to share genes with you fucktarded whore!."

She launched herself off of my bed and came at me. I tried to hold her off but she got one good slap in. I was about to tear her ass up, but the moment I thought of Charlie and I just couldn't.

I grabbed her by her hair and dragged out of my room, slamming and locking the door. I grabbed everything I could salvage from Renee's bitch fit and shoved it into a bag. After I gathered all the stuff I needed, I ran out of that house as fast as I could.

I didn't stop running until I was out of the neighborhood. I finally stopped and sat on the sidewalk. I pulled out my lighter and my pack of smokes and lit one up. I would have to spend the little bit of money that I had on a cheap motel room.

I found a shitty one a few blocks away from my job and booked a room for two nights. After I settled into my room I pulled out my phone and called Angela, telling her that I was sick and couldn't come into work tomorrow. She fully understood and told me to relax and feel better.

The next day, I laid in bed going through cycles of crying and vomiting. My cell phone never rang and I didn't care. Around midnight, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

It rang a few times before she answered.

"Bella!" Her light voice made me happy.

"Hi Alley Cat."

"OHMYGODBELLA! I can't believe you're calling. I was thinking about you today. How are you?"

All of her words ran together and I had a hard time figuring out what she said.

"I've been better. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I really need your help."

"It's no problem Bells, I was just watching a movie with Eddie. What's up?" I started crying and I don't know why.

"I need to get out of here. Renee's finally lost it and her boyfriends are scum. Can I please, maybe, perhaps come and stay with you?"

I heard silence for a few seconds. "Hold on Bells."

I heard her talking at her inhuman speed and then one very loud squeal.

"Bella, everyone loves that idea!" I was about to ask who everyone was, but a loud yelp from her end interrupted me.

"Sorry Bella. Can you hang on a minute? I have to run to the bathroom."

"Sure Alice." I stayed on the line while I heard voices whispering. It made me feel like calling Alice was an imposition.

"Okay Bella. Don't freak out right now, but Edwards dad insists we use their jet."

I couldn't speak for a moment. Everything was moving so fast, but then again, it is Alice we're talking about.

"Don't freak out... Did you say jet?"

Alice just laughed. "Yes Bella. Jet. Where are you staying at right now?"

"A shitty little motel with jizz stains on the comforter. A couple blocks away from the bookstore."

"Well, Edward and I can be there by about noon tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Alice, I love you more than anyone ever. You're amazing."

"Aw. Bella, it's my duty as you're best friend to make sure you're okay. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"It just got worse recently. I guess since I've been around the house more since graduation."

"God Bella, We've got a lot to talk about. Go get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright Ali. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Bells. Bye."

I hung up the phone and tried to go back over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I was more than happy to be able to see Alice, not to mention live with her.

I pulled myself off of the floor and crawled back on top of the bed. I floated through the few hours of sleep that I got.

* * *

I was awakened by the annoying ringing of my phone. I almost didn't answer it, but then I remembered that Alice was going to call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. We've just landed. What's the address to the hotel you're staying at?"

I told her and then she continued to ramble about how happy she was to be able to see me.

"Alice, I'm happy too, but it's early and I need coffee."

"Oh silly Bella. I'll get your coffee, we're about 20 minutes away. I'll let you go get in the shower."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." We said our goodbye's and she alone.

There was something terribly wrong with the shower. It was either extremely hot or extremely cold, needless to say, I stepped out shivering. I had just gotten dressed in the only outfit I salvaged from my fucked up room when there was a knock on the door.

I ran to get it. And tripped. I was a trooper though, so I pulled my butt off of the ground and answered it. There standing on the other side was a very pregnant, very short Alice.

"Woah." She attacked me in a giant hug. "Bella, I've missed you so freaking much!" She was bouncing up and down in front of me.

"You're pregnant?" She blushed and nodded. Alice never blushed. "You didn't tell me?"

"It's not like we've been talking everyday Bells. And for that, I'm extremely sorry." I shrugged and pulled her back into a hug. She examined the hotel room.

"Jesus Bella, You do NOT have an eye for class. Let's get out of here before we catch some diseases."

I went to grab my bag but Edward beat me to it. Damn gentleman.

The drive to the airport was full of Alice talking about random things. I think she was just avoiding the fact that we had so much to talk about and she wasn't ready to just yet.

* * *

The jet was freaking amazing. It was huge and and the inside was white and plushy. There was even a big room in the back.

"Bells, I've got to make a call. Could you keep Edward company?" I nodded and watched her walk into the room.

I'd spoken about 20 words to Edward the whole time I'd known him, most of them were the threat of what would happen if things ended badly with Alice.

"Listen Bella, Alice feels bad about not being able to tell you sooner, but she was so sick the first couple of months and then she was swamped with The Bella Pixie, she's just had a lot on her plate. That's why when she told me you needed a place to stay I insisted it be with us. She loves you so much."

Whoa. "Uh, thanks. The fact that if you break her heart, I'll cut your face off and feed it to wild dogs doesn't change though."

He flashed me a crooked smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way Bella."

"Good. What's The Bella Pixie?"

He frowned, but at that moment the pixie burst back into the room.

"Did you guys have a nice chat while I was gone?" We both nodded.

"Good. I got Rose to get the jeep from... never mind. So what do you want to do first when we get to Washington?"

I had an idea. "Well Renee kind of ripped all of my clothes to shreds, so I was wondering if we could go shopping. You can even give me a makeover." Her eye's went wide, but her smile was wider.

"Bella, you better not be playing with me, because I am very hormonal and will kick your ass to the moon." I could tell she wasn't kidding.

"Nope, I seriously want one." She started bouncing and squealing in her seat. "I have to call Sergio and make you an appointment. This is so exciting." For her. I wouldn't complain, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to get it over with ASAP.

Ali yawned and sighed. "After I call Sergio, I'm going to sleep Bella. I was up all night planning your surprise, but we'll be in Forks in about three hours."

I watched her cuddle up against Edward and fall asleep. I was so freaking jealous. I wish I had a gorgeous hunk of a man to be able to cuddle with. I closed my eyes and imagined what my man looked like. Blond hair, blue eyes, extreme muscles. Topped with a perfect tan, God, my imaginary man was hot.

I put in my headphones and fell asleep. I've dreamed about my sexy man until something flew against me.

"Wake up Bella! We're here! Come find out what Forks looks like."

She grabbed her designer handbag and flew off the jet. I followed suit, but quite a bit slower.

There were three people standing in a circle with their backs to me talking to Alice.

"There she is!" They all turned around at the same time. Oh. My. God. Emmy bear! Emmett was Alice's brother, we were all really close before he left for college.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped on him. "Bella bear! It's so good to see you again."

"I know Emmy. What are you doing here?"

"I live here Bella, you're on my turf." I laughed and he put me down. A gorgeous blond standing next to him hit his shoulder. "Stop hogging her Emmett."

I turned to her. "Hi! I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend and Alice's person." She was so nice I was surprised for a minute.

"I'm Bella. I suppose I'm the new kid in Forks." She laughed and gave me a hug as well.

Finally, I turned to the final person and almost shit my pants. He was my gorgeous hunk of man in flesh. I just stared for a minute.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jasper. Edward and Emmett's 'person'." He looked so cute doing air quotes when he said person. I opened my mouth to say something but the pixie beat me to it.

"Stop thinking about sleeping with him Bells, he lives with us." I swear, Alice was a fucking mind reader. I blushed nevertheless, and Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"You can think about that all you want Bella, I know I will." was what he whispered in my ear. I swear, I nearly jumped him right there on the airstrip.

"Alright boys, Rose and I are taking Bella shopping. We'll meet you at Tsunami around eight, okay?" They all nodded and then headed out in a Silver Volvo, leaving me alone with Alice and Rose.

We got into the big jeep left for us and drove out of there. "Bella, you've got an appointment with Sergio in about an hour, after that we're taking you to my friends boutique to get you a brand new wardrobe, all compliments of Rose and I."

"No way. I'm not letting you guys pay for me."

"Well, how about you use some of the money from the Bella Pixie?" There that name was again.

"What's the Bella Pixie?" Alice slammed on the brakes, making me glad I had on my seat belt.

"I didn't tell you about it?" I shook my head, sure I had a very confused look on my face. "I sent you so many letters about it after we stopped calling each other."

I growled. "Renee!"

"Well, remember those designs we used to sketch out when we were bored? Everyone I showed them to thought they were great, so, I opened up a little shop about the time I found out I was pregnant. I could have sworn I'd told you. Well, you've been my partner in the company the whole time. It's doing extremely well right now. Half of everything is yours and I've been putting all of the money you've made from it into an account."

Why did Alice keep dropping these big bombs of amazing on my head? I was going to get a concussion from too much happiness. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just rode in silence all the way to Sergio's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-I'm Living My Life.-

Some people say you must suffer to be beautiful, apparently, Sergio believes you must be tortured to be beautiful. I have never seen so many hair tools that look like weapons.

Alice and Rose sat in the chairs next to me, watching the transformation. I'd asked for a lot of my hair to be cut off. It was almost to my ass before this little adventure, now it laid on my shoulders.

We couldn't get out of Sergio's fast enough. Alice and Rose were so excited to finally get shopping that we sped all the way to the mall.

I was ready for a new look. It felt like every thing I did, even as simple as cutting my hair, took me a step away from Renee and her bullshit and a step closer to Bella.

At the first store, Alice cornered me and made me try on about forty dresses I wouldn't even dream of wearing. They were extremely short and showed all the goods. I ended up buying them though, and I had to promise Alice I'd wear them.

The rest of the day, I was forced into situations like that. Being put in clothing that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Alice didn't notice that I was slipping in stuff that I actually would wear too. It was mostly band tee's and jeans, but Alice would have a fit, especially pregnant Alice.

By six, I had a brand new wardrobe and we were heading back to Alice, Edward, and Jasper's house. I was still surprised when we had to be waved in by a strict looking security guard.

The neighborhood was called Yacht Cove. I wondered why until the trees by the road cleared and I got a view of the gorgeous lake.

We pulled into the cutest two story stone house and my jaw dropped. You could see the dock from the driveway. The water looked so peaceful.

"You'll have time for a tour later Bella, We've got to get you ready!" Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs, through a living room with a giant entertainment system, a long hallway, and into an Electric blue bedroom.

"This is your room, do whatever you want to it. Your closet on the other hand, is under my jurisdiction until you learn how to use it." I laughed and shook my head.

She lead me into the bathroom and sat me in a chair. She left me there with a wicked looking Rosalie. "I hope you're ready for this Bella." She started applying makeup and doing my hair like a pro, which piqued my interest.

"What do you do Rose?" She poked me with some mascara by accident.

"I model. Though I'm kind of on a break right now." I nodded. It made sense, Rosalie was absolutely gorgeous and I would have been shocked if she didn't model.

After a while, she released me from her clutches and I wandered back into the bedroom to find Alice grinning evilly. She was holding a black dress and a pair of stilettos. Shit.

I guess the pixie saw my expression. "Jesus Bella, stop being such a prude. Wear the damn dress or feel my wrath."

I was not used to pregnant Alice and I wasn't about to test her boundaries. I took them from her hand as she watched me walk back into the bathroom, which Rose had vacated.

"Be dressed in ten minutes so I can make sure you look hot before we go." I nodded and shut the door. I quickly changed into the dress and stared at myself in the mirror. I was hot as fuck. I couldn't really believe it.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a couple of minutes. I wasn't used to my appearance. The old Bella was gone. The new Bella had a new look and new clothes, not to mention the new attitude.

I decided right then and there, I was going to have some fun. I'd been living in a little box in Phoenix and here I could let loose, and that's exactly what I was going to do tonight.

Rose and Alice looked stunning, of course. We climbed into the jeep, with Rose driving this time, and headed out about half an hour before we we're expected.

It was starting to get dark outside, but I still found so much beauty in the area. It was all greens and blues, which I loved.

I didn't even notice we were at the restaurant until I hear the door of the jeep slam. I climbed out and found Jasper waiting for me. He took my hand and helped me out.

"Thank you Mr..." I realized I didn't know his last name.

"Whitlock, and it's no problem, Miss Swan." I noticed the southern accent that made his voice absolutely perfect.

"How do you know my last name, but I don't know yours?" We started walking towards the entrance, right after Alice and Edward.

"Alice gave everyone your life story before you came. I found it quite interesting that you're afraid of pineapples." I stared daggers at the back of Alice's head.

"I'm not scared of them, I just strongly dislike them so much, I can't stand their presence."

He chuckled and opened the door of the restaurant for me. "That's adorable." I was a goner. He was perfect, but I was not about to let him know that.

He led me to a table that everyone was already sitting at. Emmett was studying the menu like it was the most important thing in the world and Rose was studying Emmett, it was cute how in love they were.

Edward was rubbing Alice's stomach. Jasper and I sat down next to each other. We were pretty close to each other and he smelled amazing. Like boy, but spicier.

"What should I get Jazzy?" He looked at me puzzled for a couple of seconds, but snapped out of it.

"Jazzy?"

I nodded. "It's customary for me to give my friends nicknames. Hence, Emmy bear, Ali-cat. I've decided that you will be my Jazz. Rose is a bit harder though."

He just shook his head with a beautiful, perfect smile on his face. "And what are you called?"

"I don't care what you call me. Just make sure it isn't Isabella, or I'll kick your ass."

He was about to say something, but the waitress stepped in. "What will you guys be having?"

Everyone except for Jasper and I told the waitress what they wanted. When it came to me, Jasper took control. "She'll have the shrimp domburimono. I'll have the beef." I just smiled at him when he gave me a funny look.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" How do I answer that question. Oh, it's great. I have a huge crush on the dude I live with, I have a business I didn't even know about, and my best friend is a big pregnant scary ball of mood swings.

"It's great." I laughed at myself and looked around the table. The couples were smitten with each other, leaving just me and Jazz to talk.

"What do you do Jazz?"

"I'm a bartender. I work at Sway, it's downtown." I didn't want to bombard him with questions but I wanted to know so much about him.

"How old are you?"

"22. You?"

"18."

"Wow. You don't seem 18. You're younger than Alice?"

"Yeah. I skipped a grade. I met Alice in the principals office after she'd called her teacher a polyester wearing fat-ass bitch." He chuckled and looked me over. I felt pretty good in my whore-like outfit and he seemed to like it.

An hour later we'd eaten and were deciding what we wanted to do.

"I think we should go see a movie." Edward suggested.

"I'd rather just go home Eddie, I'm really tired." Edward of course listened to Alice.

"Are you guys coming?" The question was directed towards Rose and Emmett. They exchanged a look.

"Nope. We have business to attend to." Emmett winked and made an ass slapping motion towards Rose.

"Okay. Jasper can you take Bella home?" "Of course." "But Bella, I really do want to talk to you when you get home." I nodded. I was glad I'd get to be alone with Jasper, maybe I'd get to ask him more questions. I bit my lip in thought and looked at Jasper, only to find him staring at me.

He shook his head and led me over to a black Mustang. I loved it. Charlie had taught me to appreciate fine automobiles, and this was definitely fine. "This is amazing, Mustang's are the best." He opened the door for me.

"Yeah. I got it as a graduation present from my parents. I got a jeep when I moved here too." Interesting.

We settled into a pleasant back-and-forth conversation and was slightly disappointed when we got home.

He opened the front door for me. "I think I'm going to go for a little swim. Care to join me Bells?"

Jasper, in a swimsuit, wet. Yes please! "Yes, I would. But I really need to talk to Alice right now. When I'm done?"

He nodded. "I'll be waiting."

I walked up the staircase and into the only open door in the hallway. Alice was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Ali?" She sat up and smiled.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you. Come sit by me." I crawled into the bed next to her.

"Listen Bella, I'm really sorry I stopped calling you. I'll probably never forgive myself for leaving you there."

"It's fine Alice."

"No, it's really not. I should have brought you with me! I knew what Renee was like and I left you there to rot. I thought when you started getting my letters, you'd understand why I was so busy and couldn't call but now I realize that there is absolutely no excuse for being such a shitty friend." Alice had started crying and all I could do to console her was let her lean against me and cry.

"I'll never blame you for what you did Alice. You got out, something I envy you for, and now you're going to have a family and I'm just happy I'm here now. There is absolutely no reason to dwell on the past when we can both have an absolutely amazing future together. We own a store for Christ sakes! But I have to warn you, now that I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Alice giggled and pulled me into a hug.

"I want to show you the store tomorrow. You'll love it, then we can talk about getting you into the business side but I'm still going to need your help with the designs."

"Anything for you Ali. We can talk about all of this in the morning, you're tired. Oh, and we'll be talking about that baby bump in the morning too."

She grimaced and nodded. "Night Alice."

"Night Bella."

After I closed her door, I ran to my room and found one of the many skimpy bikini's I'd gotten while shopping. I choose a white one with dark blue stripes. I ran back down the stairs and outside.

The backyard was beautifully landscaped and the dock was two stories with a hammock on the second floor. There were lanterns strung all across the dock that illuminated the night. I walked to the end of the dock and watched the water.

I didn't hear when Jasper walked up next to me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I just nodded and turned to look at him.

When I did, I wanted to take him back inside and have some fucking crazy sex. He had a gorgeous six pack, and was beautifully tanned. He had that whole sexy 'V' thing going on and it was so fucking hot!

He smiled and looked me over as well. I think he was affected like I was, I was looking damn good too.

"Let's go." He started walking down the dock, and on impulse I flew past him and dove into the lake. The water was cool, but it felt good anyways. I felt a splash and saw Jasper swimming towards me.

We played around in the water for a while, then dragged ourselves out and sat on the dock. "I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" I shrugged. He turned and walked back into the house. I stood and looked around. There was a tackle box in the corner of the dock, and I bent down to look at it, going through all the different lures.

For the second time that night, I didn't hear Jasper arrive behind me but this time I felt him. He had his hands on my hips and pulled me onto him and his obvious excitement. "If you bend over like this, I won't be able stay the gentleman I've been."

I stood and turned around. "Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman." He pulled me closer to him and captured my lips with his. We were in a fight for dominance, he wanted to be in control, but I wasn't about to give it up that easily.

I let out a little moan and he broke away from our kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I decided to be a smart ass. "If you think you can handle me Jazzy, I'll do anything you want to."

Before I could say anything else, he had me slung across his shoulder, taking me into the house. He led me up the familiar staircase and down the familiar hallway, but stopped at a different door.

He opened it and I found a soft green room with a huge bed in it. Jasper threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You have been teasing me all night and you didn't even notice. The way you blush, or bite your lip makes me want to do this..." He ripped my swimsuit top off, leaving me mostly naked. Before he could get my bottoms off, I'd gotten a hold of his swimsuit and pulled it down.

I stared for a few moments. He was huge. Wow. "Close your mouth Bella, you're catching flies." I let out a loud cackle and then immediately shut my mouth, earning a chuckle from the gorgeous naked god in front of me.

He wrapped his index fingers around the sides of my bottoms and slowly started pulling them down, teasing himself more than he was teasing me. I decided to speed up the process. I let out a loud moan and he effectively pulled them down in a millisecond.

He finished pulling them down. "Bella, I'm not going to be gentle." I heard him ripping open the condom packet.

"I don't want it gentle. Fuck me, and make it good."

Without any notice, he plunged into me. I let out a deep moan, he felt so good inside of me. He was pounding harder than I'd ever felt and it felt amazing.

He grabbed onto the top of the bedpost and drilled into me. I may have screamed his name once or twice or seven times.

He kept diving into me, and I pushed my hips into his at the same speed, which seemed to turn him on a lot. My fingernails trailed down his back, I was sure that I'd left a mark but the pleasure felt so good I couldn't help it.

Jasper was letting out moans and throwing his head back, but he kept a serious look of concentration on his face. "Jesus Bella, I've never felt something this amazing."

I couldn't help the moans escaping my mouth and after a while, I couldn't help the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm.

I think Jasper could tell because he ran his thumb over my tiny bundle of nerves, which made me start to shiver with pleasure.

My back arched and I whispered Jasper's name. He was panting as he came. After he'd disposed of he condom, he laid next to me.

"Damn. That was... fuck." He was leaning on his arm, looking at me. His breathing was still wild and his hair looked like a birds nest. I nodded and grinned like the Cheshire cat., I didn't want to try and talk, It wouldn't make any sense if I did.

He pulled me next to him, and I laid my head on his stomach. His breathing eventually lulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Not Everything Is Bigger In Texas-

It was the same dream. It was the same dream I'd been having since Charlies funeral.

It always started the same, Charlie and I are walking home after we went to see the baseball game at the local park. Riverfront park, I'll never forget that name. We were walking back home, and Charlie saw a woman across the street trying to pick up a big bag of dirt. She was old, and Charlie was old-fashioned, so he went to help her. He was crossing the street and he didn't see the car coming. I tried to yell for him but he didn't hear me.

He was dead by the time the ambulance got there. The old lady didn't even know why he was crossing the street.

I hated sleep, and I hated dreaming. Every night I relived Charlies death.

I didn't talk for a week after he died. I locked myself in my room. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. Everyone said it was me grieving, but no. No one understood that I saw his death, and that really fucked me up. I had no idea how to deal with that shit. Every single time I blinked I saw Charlie in a puddle of blood in the middle of the road.

I came out for the funeral. I still didn't talk. I tried to eat, but it always came back up once I thought of Charlie. I tried to not think about it. Renee tried to distract me, it never worked.

I guess in some ways I still haven't dealt with Charlies death. I can't watch baseball games without crying, and I can't drive without having panic attacks.

I pulled myself out of Jasper's embrace around four. He looked absolutely gorgeous, so peaceful. I grabbed his shirt and snuck back into my room. I pulled on some pants and stealthily went outside to the dock.

I found myself on the second story, laying on the hammock. The sound of the water was so peaceful. I lit a cigarette and thought about what I'd done last night. I felt like I'd ruined everything I could have had with Jasper. He was sweet and smart and I doubt he'd want to be with me now that he knew I was nothing special.

I laid there and thought for a while. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the dock so I sat up. It was Alice, looking sad. Alice never looked sad. "Bella we need to talk."

"Okay. Sit down." I scooted over on the hammock so that she could sit down.

"Did you and Jasper sleep together last night?" Do I lie? No. Not to Alice.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Bella, just listen to me. Jasper is a great guy and the last thing I want is to see him hurt. He's had some not-so-good girlfriends and I want him to find a nice girl. I'm not saying you aren't a nice girl, but you've been through stuff that changes a person."

What was I going to say to that? She was exactly right. I wasn't even sure if I could love anymore, Even if I could I'm not sure if it would be enough for him and that's not fair. Even If she was right, It still hurt that she was more worried about Jasper than about me.

"I understand. I don't think he'd want to be with me anymore anyways."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"And tell him what? I watched my dad die and that fucked me up so much, I can't love anyone? I'm sure I can find a better way to get the point across." She rolled her eyes.

"It was just a suggestion Bella. I'm leaving for The Bella Pixie around eight, will you be ready?"

I didn't say anything, I just watched her leave.

I finally picked myself up and went inside around six.

* * *

**JPOV**

Last night was amazing, and I had the scratches to prove it.

I was supremely disappointed to find Bella gone when I woke up. I was hoping things wouldn't be awkward after what we did last night. She was amazing and I would love to see where we could go from here.

I pulled myself out of bed and took a shower, It would have been quick, but I started thinking about Bella and had to handle my business. I threw on a shirt with some liquor name on it and some jeans.

I was walking downstairs when I heard Alice and Edward whispering in the kitchen.

"I don't like it Eddie. She'll just hurt him."

"You don't know that Alice. If they want to start something, let them be adults and do it. You can't tell them what to do."

She let out a groan. "But.." Edward cut her off. "No buts. You've got a doctors appointment at one. I'll meet you there, but I've gotta go now baby."

We're they talking about Bella and I? Why would she hurt me? I didn't know much about her, but she seemed like a sweet girl last night.

Once I'd contained my thoughts, I finished climbing down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Alice was drinking tea and flipping through one of her stupid fashion magazines.

"Morning Jasper. How'd you sleep?" I shrugged. I was about to ask her about what she'd said, but I was interrupted by the slamming of a door.

Bella walked into the kitchen wearing my shirt from last night and a pair of ridiculously short shorts. I instantly thought of all the positions I could fuck her in inside of the kitchen. She yawned and stretched causing the shirt to ride up and give me a beautiful view of her stomach.

"Good morning Bella. How'd you sleep?" Yes, I was teasing her, but she just looked like she was in pain. She didn't even answer me, she just walked out of the kitchen leaving me alone with Alice.

I looked to her for answers but she had a hard look on her face.

"I'd stay away from her Jasper. Nothing good will come out of it if you don't."

I was going to object but Alice left as well.

My mouth was hanging open. What the fuck just happened? Was I that horrible in bed?

I sure as hell was going to find out. I stormed up to her room and flew inside.

Lucky me, she was naked. Everything I was going to say flew out of my mind.

She stared at me like I was stupid. "What do you want?"

I debated what I should do. She was standing naked just a few feet away from me, but I had important shit to say.

"We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Naked.

"About what? You didn't care about talking last night." Shit.

"What happened to you? Last night you were this sweet, perfect girl. Now, you're acting like I fucking ran over your dog."

She cringed and closed her eyes. "Jasper get the fuck out now." She pointed to the door, but she sounded like she was on the verge of crying so there was no way I was going to leave.

"Bella, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I just need you to leave me alone." She was lying and she wasn't very good at hiding it.

"I'll leave you alone now, but only if you promise to let me take you out on a date."

"Jasper, just leave."

"Promise me." I was being extremely stubborn and was hoping she wouldn't hurt me.

"Being with me is not a smart thing to do."

"Well, I'm very stupid, so everything works out fine. Please promise me Bella." She closed her eyes and shook her head in thought.

"When?"

"Tonight."

She was silent, but I was sure I had her. "Fine." I grabbed her off the bed and gave her a big hug. Big mistake, she was still naked.

"Damn it, Jazz. Are you always hard?" She was laughing, that was a good sign.

"Only when I'm around you darlin'." I let my hands roam over her body until they finally landed on her perfect ass.

"Jasper" was all she could whisper. I wanted her so bad I couldn't help myself. I laid her down on the bed and was about to take her, when there was a knock on the door.

"You've got ten minutes before I'm leaving Bells."

She sighed and I was cursing the little pixie out in my head.

"Alright Ali, I'll be there." She looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry Jasper." Her voice was stone cold. I pulled myself off of her.

"It's okay, there's always tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows to show her I was joking.

She shook her head with a grimace. "Uh, I've got to get dressed, could you leave or something?"

"I'd rather stay and watch the show." She rolled her eyes and went into her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a gold shirt, not to mention some super high heels.

She walked back into the room and pulled on the jeans. I had to stop her.

"Wait a minute, No underwear?" She had a blank face as she shook her head. Damn. I had to get out there before I jumped her.

"I've gotta go Bella. I'll see you tonight. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to the Bella Pixie with Alice."

"Right. I'll pick you up from there around six, okay?"

She nodded and finished pulling on her clothes.

"Bye beautiful." She was silent.

I left her to finished getting ready and went back to my room to handle my business, again. Damn Bella.

After I'd finished, I thought of what we'd do tonight. I didn't want to do boring shit like a movie, and she was too young to legally drink.

I knew my friends band was playing at a tavern downtown. I could take her out to dinner and then go see them. Perfect.

All that planning made me extremely tired, so I laid down to take a nap. I didn't have to be up for another couple of hours.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as we got to The Bella Pixie we were swamped. The store was huge. There were so many clothes and shit everywhere it was kind of scary.

I was finally getting the hang of everything when Alice had to go to her doctors appointment.

"Are you sure you can handle everything Bells?"

"Yep. I have to leave at 6 though. Is that okay?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why exactly do you need to leave early?"

"I have a date."

"Bellaaaa. I told you to stay away from him."

"Well Alice, he doesn't want to stay away from me and I'm perfectly fine with that. I kind of like him." I said in a very acidic tone.

She stared at me with a 'you're ridiculous' look on her face. "When are you going to listen to me?" was all she said and walked out of the store, leaving me with the store manager, Lily.

"Bella, the shipping company is on the phone, he said there are some delays he need to tell you about."

I sighed and got to work

Four hours later I'd:

Cursed out the guy from the shipping company

Tripped countless times

And had a customer spill coffee on me

I was tired as shit when Lily came to tell me I had another phone call."Tell them I'm in a meeting." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Actually, he just want's to know if you're still on for your date tonight."

Jasper. I sighed. "Tell him yes. What time is it now?"

"About five thirty." Shit I had 30 minutes to get ready and I needed some new clothes.

"Great. I'm going to get changed. Can you handle everything?"

"Of course Bella. Did you have a nice first day?"

"I've had worse."

She laughed and went back to the front desk. I walked through the store to try and find something I could wear.

I settled with a dress. There were turquoise ruffles at the top, a belted waist, with soft black fabric after the belt. After I'd changed I walked back outside to find Jasper talking to Lily.

His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Bella! You look great."

I blushed involuntarily.

"Thanks."

He flashed me his perfect smile and pulled me into a hug. He felt so nice pressed against me.

"Let's go. I hope you like Italian."

I nodded and let him pull me towards his mustang.

Once we were in the car, the CD he was listening to came on and I burst out laughing.

He just sat there with this pathetic look on his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry, you just don't seem like the time to be listening to gangster rap. I find it hilarious."

He grunted but I eventually saw a little smile.

"You obviously don't know that Tupac relays life lessons through the skillful art of spoken word."

"Oh really? Please, do explain."

"Well Tupac tried to change the lives of his people by sending positive messages to his demographics while keeping up his street cred. Take such titles as Keep Ya Head Up, and Life Goes On for instance, he tried to make a positive change in his community before he was shot. The guy was a fucking genius and if I had a forty ounce right now, I'd pour some out for my fallen homie."

I shook my head while laughing. "You sound like Emmett."

"Well he has rubbed off on me a bit." He looked over to me and grinned.

We pulled into a cute little restaurant and he opened the car door for me.

Everything was perfect. We sat down and ordered.

I remembered him telling me his parents got him that Mustang."What are your parents like?"

He had a peaceful smile on his face as he told me. "Crazy. They're hilarious and always are telling jokes and having fun. It's really hard to describe, you just have to be around them. And they love each other so fucking much."

I nodded like I knew what he meant. I could barely remember the fun times Charlie and Renee used to have.

"What about your parents?" I debated whether I should tell him. I finally decided he should know.

"My father, Charlie, was killed a couple of years ago. He was walking across the street and someone ran into him. They kept going and we never found out who it was. My mom, well she's the whole reason I'm here. Charlies death really screwed her up. I had to get away from her."

"I'm sorry Bells." Of course he was sorry. Anyone who knew was sorry.

"It's over with now. Let's just move on."

He didn't bring it up again.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas darling." Oh my god, that accent is so sexy. Stay AWAY Bella!

"Awesome. You know what they say..."

His licked his lips "Every thing's bigger in Texas." Goddamn him.

"No, The only things that leave Texas are steers and queers... Darlin."

He was getting too cocky, so I had to take him down a few notches. His mouth was hanging open.

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Well last night was a big mistake." I watched as his face crumpled.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry that you think last night was a big mistake but it was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I can't begin to understand what you've been through but I'm not going to give this shit up until you give us a chance. I will woo the shit out of you."

"You sure about that?"

He shrugged "It won't be too hard."

I bit back the That's what she said' joke I had and just gave him a cruel smile. I would not choose between Jasper and Alice, because I apparently couldn't have both.

The dinner was nice and the show he took me to after it was cool. The music was pretty good and Jasper and I even danced, but now we were back home and I really didn't want our date to end, I knew this was the last time I would be on a date with him for a while by my choice.

"I know you want me to try and give us a chance, but I need time and there are things I need to work through. Not to mention Alice." I grimaced, which will become a permanent facial expression if I don' t quit it. " I'm sorry Jazz."

"You know, if anyone else called me Jazz, I'd probably punch them."

"Why don't you punch me?"

"I kind of like it when you call me Jazz." I shook my head and blushed.

We finally got out of the car and walked into the house. Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen, making some complicated drink.

"There you are Jasper! Make us something to drink. I completely screwed this shit up."

He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair.

"Bella, would you like anything?"

"Sure. No vodka please."

He pulled out a bunch of shit and started making drinks that I couldn't make if I took a fucking class.

When he was done Alice and Edward finally showed up.

"We're starting a movie upstairs. You guys in?"

Everyone was. Jasper handed me my drink. It was fruity, but still strong. I liked it.

"Thanks." Everyone started upstairs, but Jasper held me back.

I was about to ask why, but he stopped me. With his lips.

The kiss was really intense. I fucking loved it.

Whenever he touched me it was like my brain stopped working and I couldn't even make complete sentences.

"I needed to do that since I won't be able to for a while."

I couldn't find my voice. "I'm sorry." My voice was barely a whisper.

Before I knew it, he had me on top of the counter.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands in his hair. We weren't even breathing because of the kissing we were doing.

That is until Emmett had to interrupt.

"Shit, all I wanted was some popcorn, but you guys are in here making fucking porn."

I picked up the bag of popcorn and hopped down off the counter.

Emmett and I climbed the stairs. I felt bad for leaving Jasper in the kitchen but I couldn't have him kissing me like that and be able to think.

I sat down on the loveseat and tried to concentrate on the movie. I failed miserably. I couldn't understand why the fuck I couldn't be with Jasper just because Alice said so. I know she is just trying to protect me but fucking hell, it's hurting me more to be so cold towards Jasper. He's so sweet and absolutely sexy. I felt a dip in the loveseat and looked over at Edward. "Hey, can I talk to you in your room for a minute?" I nodded and we both moved towards my room.

When we entered I closed the door. Edward sat on my bed. "Listen Bella, Alice has told be a lot about you. And I know you've had a tough past and to be quite honest-"

I cut him off. "Listen Edward, I don't need someone else telling me I shouldn't be with Jasper because it's fucking hard enough already. I can't think straight and my inner monologue makes me feel insane."

"You should let people finish" He said with a smile. "As I was saying, to be quite honest I don't understand where Alice has any place in your love life. It's obvious you like Jasper and he likes you. I feel like Alice's hormones are putting you guys though high school drama and it's bullshit."

I actually smiled at Edward. "But it's not just Alice. My dad died. In front of me. I'm not ready."

"Are you saying that because Alice has drilled it into your head or because you actually feel that way?"

Tough one. "Both?"

"Well then maybe Alice is right. Take some time and think about what you want with your life. You're young, enjoy it for a while before getting into something serious. But for baby jesus' sake, don't take Alice so seriously that you're willing to jeopardize your happiness just so you don't upset the pregnant lady."

"Thank you Edward. I mean it. By the way, how exactly did Alice get pregnant?"

Edwards face darkened. "That doesn't matter. Just know that it was the best mistake of my life."

We soon left the room and tried to finish off the movie with the others. I sat back on the loveseat and actually watched the movie this time.

**A/N: So, I'm revising the story, hope you guys don't mind. I feel as if it was extremely unrealistic which is sad because these characters are made up and I still felt like everything was too unreal. So, here it is. Tell me if you like the new stuff. I personally think it's much better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

Chapter 4

-Never Insult the Person Cooking Your Food-

I was shaken out of my extreme interest in the movie by Jazzy sitting down next to me on the love seat. He had a blanket in his hands and motioned for me to scoot closer to him. I did and he covered us with the blanket. It smelled like him. "You smell like cinnamon and boy." He chuckled started running his fingers through my hair.

"What's gone on so far?"

"Well they're both spies and they're married but they don't know that the other is a spy so..." I told Jasper the whole synopsis of the movie we were watching.

He started humming along to the slow, soft tango song on the movie and it was extremely hypnotic.

I was asleep before I could count to ten.

**JPOV**

Bella was asleep in my arms. Every now and then she'll whisper my name and it slaps a smile right on my face.

Alice and Edward left a while ago, they'd been no fun since Alice got pregnant.

Rose and Emmett were making out on the couch across from Bella and I.

I was going to be sore as fuck tomorrow if I slept on this couch with Bella, but I didn't have the heart to leave her, and I didn't want to wake her up since she'd finally gotten to sleep. She got up pretty damn early and probably had a hard first day at the Bella Pixie.

I was happy when I was with Bella. Plus, when she called me Jazzy I would do just about anything for her. I knew what that meant, I didn't want to say it just yet.

The movie finally ended and I started to drift off to sleep too.

I woke up because I felt something warm and soft against my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett licking my neck.

"Morning gorgeous."

"What the fuck Emmett!"

Bella and Rose cracked up together as they walked down the staircase.

"You're pretty."

I pushed him off of me and tried to wipe some of his slobber off of me.

"You're fucking sprung dude. I was licking you and all you were doing was moaning Bella's name."

"I don't even know what me and Bella are right now."

"Well it's obviously something."

I didn't respond, I got my ass off of the couch and marched downstairs and into that kitchen.

"What are we?"

She turned our with a confused look on her face. "Humans?"

"No, I mean, where do we classify ourselves. Are we friends or what?"

She was looking at me like I was making a fool of myself. I probably was.

"Well I'm not your girlfriend. And we aren't fuck buddies. But I don't think I'm just your friend."

I nodded for her to continue.

"I'm your skank repellent." I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Well, I keep all the skanky bitches off of you, make sure you're always in a good mood. You just spray me on before you walk out the door, and voila! The hussies fly away. I may not be ready for us, but that doesn't mean someone else can have you."

She went to point her spatula at me but it only nailed me in the face with some cheesy scrambled eggs.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I cracked up and almost dropped to the floor in laughter.

We both laughed together for a while and it felt so nice. We kept up the laughter until Edward walked in.

"Alice isn't feeling very well. She called to see if Lily could handle the store today, and she said yes, so you've got a day to yourself Bella." After he'd told Bella he turned around and went back to Alice. Those two were with each other every spare moment.

"I don't feel like doing anything but sleeping. I'm still tired as hell from last night."

Emmett waltzed into the kitchen. "Why Bella? Jasper's that good in bed?"

She had a cocky grin on her face "Emmett, do you really think it's a good idea making the person cooking your food mad?" His smiled faded and was replaced by a mock glare "Oh, and yes, he is that good." That put a smile on my face.

Breakfast went well after that. Rose joined us, but didn't eat anything, which was abnormal.

Everyone was talking about what to do today.

"Why don't you guys bring Bella to Sway tonight to visit me?"

"Sounds good. I've got a yoga class in an hour, do you want to come Bells?"

"No thanks. I'd rather just hang around here and catch up on some sleep."

Rose nodded and grabbed Emmett. "Let's go baby." She got him out of here before he could eat anything else.

Bella and I were finally alone. "You're going back to bed in that?" She looked down at herself, she still had on her dress from last night and didn't look pleased.

"No dumb-ass. I'm going to shower and change."

"Mm. Shower. I'm going to need a cold one after I give that one some thought."

"Perv."

"Tease."

I walked out of the kitchen chuckling.

* * *

**BPOV**

I left the kitchen not long after Jasper and went upstairs to my room, I didn't have anything to comfortable to sleep in so I decided to just borrow one of Jazz's t-shirts when I got out of the shower.

The shower itself was boring, so my mind started drifting to everything that had happened in the last week.

I moved to Washington.

Got a boyfriend.

Got a business.

Left my mom to die.

All of those things were great, and I was so happy, but I felt like there was a catch. Good shit like this doesn't just happen.

I walked into Jazz's room with just a towel wrapped around me. I was teasing him, I know, but it was just too cute watching him suffer when I did it on purpose.

"I need something to sleep in."

He was laying in bed already with just pajama bottoms on. "Nope. I will enable you with your clothes wearing habit."

I rolled my eyes and walked through the already open door of his closet. Alice hadn't done any damage in here. It was messy, shirts were thrown all over the place.

I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pair of boxers and a tee. I quickly threw them on, but not before making sure I was out of the line of sight of Jasper so he wouldn't get a free peep-show.

Walking back into the room while stretching, I looked around and other than the big bed and a nightstand, all he had was a TV.

"Damn it Bella. You look so fucking sexy in my clothes." I filed that information away for later, but blew it off at the current moment.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Then put in a movie."

"Where are they?"

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a giant case.

"Can I choose?" I shrugged. "Go for it."

I was dancing back and forth, trying to work out some of my energy so I could lie down next to Jasper.

"Horror or comedy?" He was holding up two DVD's.

Laughing would keep us up, and Jazzy had to work and I didn't want to keep him from sleeping.

"Horror." He smiled and handed the disc to me.

I looked at it, Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Cringing, I put it into the TV, which had a built in DVD player.

Once I'd done that Jazz patted the bed next to him, signaling me to come over. I did, staying on top of the covers though.. He had a remote in his hand and started up the movie.

It was a horrible movie. Too much killing. Every time something bloody happened, I squealed and buried my head in a pillow. Jasper didn't even seem affected by the killing.

Eventually I fell asleep, being scared is hard work.

I didn't have the dream. I didn't dream at all. It was like being with Jasper counteracted the nightmares.

The bed started shaking and I looked up. Jasper was running his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"Sorry Bells. Didn't mean to wake you up. I've gotta get ready for work?"

"How long have we been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. It's two now."

"I guess I should go check on Alice."

"Okay. I'll come see you before I go."

I rubbed my eyes and walked down the big hallway to the last room. I knocked on it and waited for a response.

"Come in." Alice yelled it so I was glad I wasn't disturbing her sleeping or anything.

She was sitting in a cute little red armchair reading a book.

"What's up Bella?"

"Just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I had some stomach cramps this morning and Edward freaked out. I'm actually fine."

"Good." I plopped down on the red chair across from her.

"So when is the baby due anyways?"

"October 21st. It's a girl. We've decided on the name too!"

Wow. About two more months and Ali was going to be a mommy. "What is it?"

"Audrey Marie Masen. I wanted her name to start with an A, like mine. Then, she had to have some of her favorite auntie in her name so we choose Marie."

I was going to be an auntie. Audrey Marie. "I love you Ali-cat."

"I love you too Bells."

"So when did you find out you were pregnant." Alice set her book on the floor and took a deep breath.

"About a month after I moved up here, Edward and I went to this art exhibit downtown. After-wards, he took me to this bar and I was having a really good time."

"Edward got a phone call and had to go outside to talk, I didn't mind, so he left. This guy came up to me, and started hitting on me. I told him off, but he wouldn't give up."

"Thank god Edward came back when he did. When we were walking out, Edward got another call and stopped to take it. He said he was going to get the car and he'd pick me up, so I just waited there."

"The guy from the bar came back, his name was James. He grabbed me and I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pulled me into this alley and tried to take off my clothes."

"I wouldn't let him though, I was screaming and kicking. Finally Edward found me and pushed the guy off of me. I got to watch him beat the guys ass."

"Him protecting me and me being so scared ended up in a not so smart choice in the back of his Volvo, and that's how Audrey was conceived."

I couldn't think of anything to else to say. "That's going to be a hell of a story to tell her if she ever asks."

We were laughing and talking again, just like old times.

Jasper came in and hugged Alice and kissed me on the cheek as a goodbye. Once he left, Alice demanded details.

"Since you both ignored my warnings, you can at least tell me how the sex is."

"I haven't ignored your warning totally. We aren't together. I'm just his skank repellent. And besides, we've only done it once Alice."

She stared at me like I was kidding. "How? You've gotta be giving it up a lot for him to be acting like that. You've got him on lock Bells, Maybe Rose and I should take some tips."

I just laughed at her and shook my head. "I'd like to be doing it with him, but I'm not ready. I thought you didn't want us to be together?"

"Well Bella, You are a female, you have needs." I decided to change the subject, and quickly.

"Speaking of Rose, we're going to Sway tonight. You in?"

She shook her head. "Nah, Edward's going to be here soon. I can help you get ready though."

"Sure. I'm going to have to look pretty hot, I might be able to keep the skanks eyes off of Jasper, but I'll need to keep his eyes off of them too."

Alice shook her head but followed me into my room.

* * *

**A/N:Next chapter has been totally revised. I love it so much more than the original. I think ya'll will too. Writing Jasper makes me miss Texas so freaking much.**

** Reviewing is fun right? If you review this chapter, I'll make a scantily clad Jasper do a lap-dance just for you. Please supply your own one dollar bills and massage oil though. Much love to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Chapter Five

-Closer-

I left Alice in my room for a minute and went straight to Jazzy's closet. He loves it when I wear his clothes right? It took a while, but eventually I found a nice white dress shirt that was clearly his and went to my closet to accessorize.

I was sorting through the giant pile of shoes in the middle of my closet floor when Alice walked in with the perfect belt.

"Call me when you're ready for hair and makeup Bells."

I nodded but was fully concentrated on choosing this outfit so it would be absolutely perfect.

I choose a pair of golden stilettos that went perfectly with the belt, which had gold mixed in with the black.

Alice curled my hair and did my makeup perfectly. When she was done, I felt like a model and looked like one too.

I stared into the mirror and saw a pale girl, medium height in a very short dress with stilettos so sharp, they could be used as a weapon. She looked confident, sexy. I liked this new girl.

Rose and Emmett picked me up around nine. The conversation was nice until Emmett had to bring back up some comment about Rose's weight. She told him off and ignored him until we got to the bar. Emmett stopped to talk to the guy at the door, so Rose and I went in without him.

I don't even know how to describe the emotions I felt when I saw Jasper flirting with a fake ass blond bitch. I was mostly pissed at that slut, but I was just disappointed with Jasper.

I was disappointed because I thought he was better than that. If he didn't want to be with me I'm sure he could do better than that ball-munching whore.

When he looked up at us I'm pretty sure I had a scowl on my face and hadn't decided whether I was going to tell the blond skank off or get even with Jasper. I chose the latter, she was the lesser of my problems and chlamydia would eventually take a toll on her.

Rose and I escaped to the bathroom with Emmett trying to follow us.

I pulled myself onto the counter and Rose followed suit.

"Assholes."

"I know."

"I need to fuck with Emmett. He's not getting off the hook this time." She was chipping nail polish off her fingers with a horribly evil look on her face.

I had my own problems. "Did you see Jazz flirting with that blond bimbo?"

Rose nodded but I knew she wasn't listening, she was plotting revenge.

I jumped off of the counter and was about to leave the bathroom when the ugly blond and a nasty looking brunette walked in.

"Did you see that bartender? He was totally drooling over my boobs. I bet he was lying about having a girlfriend."

"If he wasn't, she's probably ugly as hell anyways. He'll be with you by the end of the night."

"Oh there's no doubt about that. He was practically eye raping me."

I couldn't help myself. I jumped off that counter and jumped on that blond bitch. I heard somebody scream out "Lauren!" but was too busy to care. I let loose everything I'd been holding back for a while. Punching her as hard as I could was letting out all of the pent up frustrations I'd had. She was screaming and I was loving it. Rose was trying to pull me off and the brunette ran off.

I didn't stop until Emmett pulled me off of her. Even then I was jumping at her, daring her to swing back.

She was crying, holding her nose which seemed to be the cause of all of the blood around us. "Calm down Bella!"

Jasper flew through the door and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened Bells?"

Emmett was helping the girl wipe off all of the blood.

"Jasper, get her out of here. I'll tell Casey you got sick or something, just go." Rose was basically pushing us out of the door.

Jazz pulled me out of the back door and to his car. He put me into the passenger seat and buckled me up.

He got in and started the car. We were driving for god knows how long.

"Are you ready to talk?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Talk about what?"

"Don't play dumb, why did you beat that girls fucking brains in?"

"You should know. I saw you flirting with her, then she came into that bathroom talking shit and I just.."

"Wait, Me? Flirting? With her? If you thought that's what I was doing you're delusional. She asked me what my favorite drink was and I told her. She was flirting but I told her I was very happy with my current girlfriend because even though you can't be mine right now, I'm off the goddamn market."

I felt like an idiot. I didn't even ask him what was going on, I just jumped to a conclusion when I saw them together.

"Bella, look at me." I didn't. I couldn't. If I looked in his eye's, I'd forgive him. For what, I don't know.

I felt his hand slide around my cheek and turn my head. I closed my eyes.

"Bells, look at me. Please."

I slowly opened my eyes. I was met by his crystal blue ones. He was absolutely gorgeous. It must have been getting late because the only light we had was the moon.

"I love you Bella."

I choked. On air. On spit. On anything. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Jasper, in love with me?

I cringed. I'd always prided myself on my ability to stay away from people. It made it easier when they died or left me.

If I loved Jasper, he'd only leave.

"Bella?"

"I-I...Can't." I put my face in my hands and started sobbing. Tonight had gone horribly wrong.

"Don't tell me that. Can't you at least try?"

"No." It came out as a whisper. Jasper's hands had a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Why the fuck not Bella? What is your problem? What makes you so fucked up you can't let other people love you?"

"Don't." It was clearly a warning. One he choose to ignore.

"Don't what? I'm tired of this shit. Stop trying to push me away, I'm here to stay. Just, tell me how you feel about me."

I love you. I wish it were that simple.

"Tell me. This car isn't going to move until you do."

I made the mistake of looking up at him. He looked so hurt and I was the one who caused that pain.

Alice was right. All I was going to do was hurt him, but I was at least going to try to give him what he wanted.

I looked out of the window and noticed we weren't moving. I opened my door and jumped out before Jasper could stop me.

I started walking down the sidewalk of whatever street we were on, just hoping that Jasper wouldn't follow me but knowing that I wouldn't be that lucky.

I soon heard his rough footsteps.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed involuntarily.

"I want you to stop fucking running away and fucking love me like I love you!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I do Bella! I know more than you realize. I watch everything you fucking do. Every damn move you make I file away in my brain."

"Jasper, when will you get it through your thick ass head that I don't want you right now? I've known you what? Three motherfucking days? And you think we're fucking soul mates."

"Fucking hell Bella. You are so stupid!" I had kept up my pace walking until he said that. I turned around and punched him square in the face successfully giving him what would be the greatest black eye in history. He bit his lip in anger and was clinching his fists together.

"Don't you dare! You're pushing me. All I wanted was some fucking space but you couldn't do that!" I tried to turn and keep walking but my heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and I went down fast.

I felt his hands trying to help me up but I slapped them away. I saw blood trickling down from my face onto his white shirt. I felt my face to find I'd busted my lip on the pavement.

"Bella..please."

"Goddammit! You did this! You couldn't fucking leave me alone. I fucking love too okay? Does that make you feel any better? Because it sure as hell doesn't make me feel any better!"

Jasper stared into my eyes. "Just give me a chance Bella. Just tonight, and if you still don't want this... us, I'll leave you alone, I swear to god."

I didn't speak as he pulled me closer to him into a kiss.

This kiss was sweet and innocent. It was the type of kiss everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime.

We finally broke apart so we could breathe.

I wanted him so badly, my moods were coming and going faster than lightning, so I not so innocently climbed into his lap.

He pulled me into another kiss, this one was rougher. He pulled at my hair, while I already had a vice grip on his.

He immediately pushed me off of him. Gently, but still making me feel like I'd done something wrong.

"Bella, I'm doing this right and I don't think in the backseat of my car counts."

"Then you better get me home, right now."

"That I can do."

We must have broken just about every speed limit set, because we got home in record time. He didn't even give me time to take off my seat belt before he'd opened my door and pulled me out, carrying me bridal style into the house.

He carried me into his room, setting me down on the bed.

"You look so fucking sexy in my shirt and the blood. Fucking hell, I don't think it's healthy for it to turn me on as much as it does. " I kicked off the heel's and sat up.

"Although, I'm sure you'll look even better out of it."

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and undid the belt.

Once he'd thrown it across the room I tugged on the hem of his shirt. Getting naked seemed to be a team effort with him.

He pulled it over his head and I got to see his perfectly sculpted muscles. It drove me crazy how amazing he was.

His fingers went to work on the buttons of the shirt. He seemed nervous and his fingers kept slipping off of the buttons.

"I never have this much trouble taking off this shirt when I wear it."

I placed my hands on top of his and helped him finish unbuttoning the shirt, leaving me in nothing but a matching black lace bra and thong.

After laying me down, he started kissing every piece of flesh available. His kisses were soft and tender. He left a trail of them from my stomach to the top of my thong.

His fingers wrapped around the waistband of my thong and slowly pulled it down, placing random, soft kisses along my leg.

"Bella." His voice made my name sound so sensual, almost like a song.

Jasper laid me down on the bed an began kissing up my thighs, my breathing went wild. I'd never had someone's face down there before.

He finally made it to the center of my legs and immediately dipped his tongue in. "Holy fucking hell!"

I couldn't control my hips as they slid down further, wanting more of him in that area of me.

Jasper slipped two fingers into while keeping his mouth on my clit, causing the most intense pressure ever. As his fingers started moving faster, I cried out and had the most intense orgasm of my life. After my thrashing was done, I stared up at him.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my whole fucking life."

I pulled down his jeans and boxers in one movement. He hissed at the cool air, but let a loud "Bella" come from his lips as my hand wrapped around his hard member.

I sat there, softly stroking him until he pushed his hands off. "I'd rather be inside of you Bella."

I nodded and watched him reach over and grab a condom out of the nightstand. He carefully put it on and lined himself up at my entrance.

Before pushing himself in, he whispered the most beautiful "I love you" into my ear.

He was so much slower this time, taking his time so we could both have the most amazing experience.

Then he started speeding up, and I loved it. Everything Jazzy did was perfect.

"Oh god...Jasper!" I felt my muscles clench around him while I rode out the waves of my second orgasm.

He came shortly after-wards. After throwing the condom in the trash can near the bed, he laid back down on the bed and pulled me on top of him.

He stayed there, playing with strands of my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and started falling asleep.

Before I'd reached dreamland I'd made a decision. Jasper was mine, I'm going to be with him until he decides he doesn't want me.

I had everything I'd always wanted and I'd be damned if I was going to let anyone take it away.

* * *

I woke up pretty late in the morning. Jasper was staring at me. "What?"

His perfect smile appeared. "You're naked."

I rolled my eyes but scooted closer to him. "So are you."

"Yeah, but you're prettier."

"What are we doing today?"

"Alice and Edward are going to visit Alice's parents. I think Emmett was going too, they've been dying to meet Rose."

"So, we're going to be alone today?"

He nodded "Yup. What do you want to do?"

My stomach let out the scariest growl ever, I was almost scared not to feed it.

"Let's start with breakfast."

After we'd thrown on some clothes, we wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. Jasper was pulling out the ingredients for an omelet when the doorbell rang.

I went to get it and left Jasper in the kitchen. I could see the faint outline of a person through the stained glass on the door.

I opened the door and was greeted by...

* * *

**A/N: Fucking hell, that was intense right? I loved Bella punching Jasper more than her punching Lauren. I think I have some anger problems. Deep seeded aggression blah blah blah. Soooooo, it's different right? Like it? Review and naked Jasper's will visit you in your dream whispering sweet nothings. Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-1,2,3,4-

_I went to get it and left Jasper in the kitchen. I could see the faint outline of a person through the stained glass on the door._

_I opened the door and was greeted by..._

* * *

A girl with a fake smile and fiery red hair.

"Hi. Is Jasper here?"

Aww fuck.

I nodded. "Jazzy, come here for a minute."

"Okay baby. Give me a minute."

I noticed the change in her expression.

"So, what do you need Jasper for?"

"That's personal business."

I was about to tell her to fuck off when I felt hands slide around my waist.

"Victoria. What are you doing here?" His voice was cold. It was kind of scary, I never heard him so cruel before.

"Jasper, I made a mistake. Can we please find somewhere else to talk, privately? And what the fuck happened to your eye?"

Jasper let out a loud laugh."Anything you need to say, you can say in front of my girlfriend." Oh so that's what I am now? My inner monologue was Lol'ing. This whole situation was all shades of fucked.

"I can? Oh, okay. I want you back. I want you because I miss all the times we fucked in the back of your mustang. I miss fucking in the storage room at Sway, shit I miss everything about us. I just miss you Jasper."

She was on the verge of fake tears and I was laughing. She was trying to get to me by talking about all the times they fucked? I didn't give a shit about what he did before me, as long as he was with me now.

"Listen bitch, I'm here to stay, so keep away from him or-"

"Or what whore?"

I chuckled but I felt Jasper's hand tighten around my waist. "Or I'll fucking pull your uterus out and feed it to you through a straw. Got it bitch?"

I slammed the door in her face. She wasn't going to listen to my warning. She'd be back, I knew it, and I'd be waiting.

I pulled myself out of Jazz's arms and walked back to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Bells, are you mad?"

I turned and looked him in the face.

"Not at all. But I do think we need to talk, and I won't be fucking you in the backseat of the 'stang until we get some industrial strength cleaner."

He scratched his head and smiled. "Why don't we finish cooking and eat out on the dock?"

"I'd like that."

We worked silently to take all of the food outside and then finally sat down next to each other. I let my feet dangle over the edge of the dock into the water. Summer would be over soon and it would start getting cold and rainy.

Jazz dug into his food, he could look gorgeous doing anything. "So Bells, what do we need to talk about?"

I sighed and pushed my plate out of the way.

"I just feel like we barely know anything about each other, and that bitch just proved my point."

He ran his fingers through his beautiful blond hair. "You're right about the bitch part .That was Victoria, we dated until about two weeks before you got here. She cheated on me and I dumped her. She's not the first girl to cheat on me, but I'm hoping she'll be the last."

"Jazzy I would never cheat on you."

"I know Bells, I couldn't think of you ever doing something like that."

"Well, is there anything you want to know about me? I'm an open book right now."

"I want to know everything. What's your favorite color? Place to go? Food?"

"Blue, I don't have a favorite place to go. Every place on this earth is extremely interesting. As for food, anything new is always nice. What about you?"

"My favorite color would have to be brown, like your hair and eyes. My favorite place is back home in Texas with my family. I'm pretty much like Emmett with food, I eat anything."

"If your favorite place is back in Texas, why are you here?"

"Edward needed my help to start his business, so I came with him. After it took off, I got my own job, at Sway. I love working there, I meet so many different people and I wouldn't know what I'd do without it. It kept me company after Edward met Alice."

I didn't say anything, but I did lay my head in his lap. I loved this man. He was the perfect mix. He was sweet and smart and had the most incredible soft side, and he could be the strong, protective rough side. It was like someone mixed the best of both worlds.

We continued to talk. I learned so much about him. He told me about his mom and dad and the little sister he had. I found out he wanted to start his own club someday.

We went back inside when it started to get really windy. I checked the clock and found out it was noon.

"Jazzy, do you have to work today?"

"Yeah. I go in at three." I sighed. I didn't want to give him up.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Rose. I need your help."

"OK. I thought you were with Emmett going to visit Esme and Carlisle?"

"I have a doctors appointment so Emmett, Alice, and Edward went without me. I need some serious moral support Bells. Can you help?"

"Of course Rose. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you so much Bella."

"No problem Rose. I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone and told Jasper what I was going to be doing.

I ran up to my closet and threw on an outfit pretty quickly. The doorbell rang and I grabbed my cell phone and flew down the stairs.

Jasper had just let Rose in. She looked really worried. "What the fuck happened to your eye?" Rose then turned to me. "What the fuck happened to your lip?"

"Lovers quarrel. Hot as fuck, you should give it a try with Emmett." She muttered something but then turned to Jasper.

"Thanks for letting me borrow Bells. We should really be going now." She was seriously in a rush today.

I kissed Jasper goodbye and squealed when he slapped my ass while walking out of the door.

Rose led me to a gorgeous red M3. I climbed in just as she did.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

The car roared to life and we sped out of the driveway.

"I'm umm. Shit. I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Isn't it?"

She didn't say anything until we got to the doctors office. She pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

"Before I met Emmett, I had this really shitty boyfriend. Shit happened and I ended up in the hospital. The doctors said that what happened really fucked up my chances of having a baby and made the chance's of having a miscarriage sky-high. I haven't told Emmett because I don't think he can handle it if I lose it. He wants a kid so bad and I want to give him one, but I don't want to see him hurt if I can't."

Oh. We walked inside of the doctors office and sat in the waiting room. There were a few others in the office, Rose and I just sat there until a blond woman in purple scrubs called her back. I followed and sat down in the other chair in the doctors office. The nurse took some blood and left the room.

I liked doctors offices. They were so clean and quiet. Rose's leg was bouncing up and down like a freaking sewing machine. "Chill out. Everything will be fine, I promise."

I scooted my chair over to her and held her hand until the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Hale, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, are you ready to see your baby?"

Rose's eyes lit up while she nodded.

"Alright then, let's get started. Sit up here."

Rose did everything he asked, she didn't even flinch when he put that cold goo on her stomach.

I could tell she was holding her breath while he ran that machine over her stomach.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with rapid beating. It was magical blah blah. Babies weren't my cup of tea.

"That, Miss Hale, is your babies heartbeat."

She sighed, but it was a happy sigh. I was happy for her.

After a little more deliberation, the nice doctor finally said "Your baby is extremely healthy for its developmental stage. The nurse will have some information for you and you'll need to schedule another appointment. I'll print you out a picture and you're free to go."

We finished up there and then met Alice at The Bella Pixie. Rose asked me not to tell anyone, including Alice. That was a bit of a shocker.

"Hey Alice, how was the visit?"

Ali-cat was super excited to see us. "Fine. Where have you guys been?"

Rose cut in."We had a yoga class. I decided to take Bella and get some bonding in."

"Oh, well let's go shopping!"

"Actually Alice, Emmett will probably be waiting for me. I'll call you girls tomorrow."

Alice was pouting but let her go. "You're still coming with me aren't you?"

"Of course. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bells. Thanks for coming with me today."

"No problem. You better get home to Emmett before he starts to worry."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the store.

Alice sighed and plopped down on the armchair in the office of The Bella Pixie. "I feel left out."

"Left out of what?"

"Everything. Ever since I got pregnant, I haven't been able to do half of the things I used to. It's boring."

"Well, how about one day next week, we leave Lily in charge and me, you, and Rose can go on a shopping trip."

"Oh god Bells! A girls day out would be perfect. Are you sure you can stand to be away from Jasper that long?"

"Ahh, that hurt my pride Ali." We both laughed.

"Speaking of being away from Jasper, I need you to work the rest of this week and some of next week. There is this guy coming from New York and he wants to help us expand on the east coast and I want everything to be perfect. Is that okay?"

"Yep. It's getting kind of boring just sitting around. I want to help around in the store more. Now, lets go!"

The first store we found ourselves in was a very fancy lingerie store. I thought it would be nice to get something to wear to sleep in so I could stop stealing Jazz's t-shirts.

"So, how are things going with Jasper?"

"Great I suppose. I met Victoria this morning."

Alice dropped the shit she was holding.

"No FUCKING way!"

"Calm down Alice. I told her to stay away."

"You don't get it, I told that bitch never to come to my house or to come around Jasper again. I sealed the deal with a punch and now you tell me that bitch is back?"

"Whoa. What did she do to make you so mad?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it. She cheated on Jasper with his best friend and three of his co-workers. Jasper didn't do anything to deserve that, and he being the gentleman he is, doesn't fight women, so I had to handle that bitch."

I thought of Alice and Victoria in a fight. I know from experience that Alice hits hard as fuck, a pillow fight gone wrong showed me this, and a pregnant Alice must have torn that bitch up.

I felt my phone vibrate and opened it up to see Jazzy texted me. He said he had a surprise for me and would let me have it when he got home.

I sat there wondering what he could have for me until Alice finally broke through my thought process.

"Bella! Whats going on?"

"Nothing, sorry. Let's get out of here."

"Hey Bella, what happened to your lip?" I started giggling and walked away from her.

I paid for the few things I bought and Alice and I headed back home. Edward was waiting for her and I wandered up to my bedroom. I hadn't really gotten the chance to spend much time in here.

I threw the bags into my closet and laid down on my bed. I didn't really feel sleepy but found myself drifting in and out of a sleeping state. I had a dream about Charlie, it wasn't the normal one though. It was more like a flashback.

_Charlie and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. A baseball game was on and we were pretty into it. Our team was down by a couple points and Charlie was grumbling about the new coach._

_During the commercial he just turned to me out of nowhere and said "You're going to find a guy one day Bells, make sure he treats you like a princess."_

_I rolled my eyes and shoved some popcorn in my mouth. "Whatever dad. The games back on."_

The dream made me feel bad. I'd pretty much ignored Charlie on one of the rare occasions he tried to tell me something important. I sat there for a while until I felt the bed move.

I opened one eye to find Jasper next to me. "Hi Jazzy."

"Hello Bella. Miss me?"

I climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. "Of course. How could I not?"

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then yes, I am."

We climbed off the bed and he grabbed my hand and led me into his room. He walked into his closet and opened a drawer.

I couldn't see what he pulled out, but he returned to me anyways.

He slid whatever it was into my hand. "I had to go out today and I saw that in a store and thought that you would love it."

I opened my hand and saw a cute little silver band.

"It's a promise ring. I know that before last night you felt like I was pressuring you into being with me. But I want you to know that I'm never going to lie to you and I'm going to protect you from everything that scares you Bella, even if it's me. I'll hold off on the L word until you're ready to say it freely, but I still feel that way for you."

"Jazzy, you could never scare me. Thank you, so much." He gave me one of his sweet, gorgeous kisses.

I slipped the ring on and showed it to him. "Beautiful." He pulled my finger up to his mouth and kissed it, continuing to do that with all of the others.

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"Being everything I need. Everything I could ask for."

I blushed. "I guess I should thank you then, because you're everything I need too and could ever ask for too."

"Well then, we're just perfect for each other."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

I pulled him onto the bed, I was planning on showing off some of my new lingerie.

"I hope you aren't too tired Jazzy, because it's going to be a long night."

His lips attacked mine and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"Bring it on princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, I only fantasize.

Chapter 7

–Crash-

Everything had been pretty hectic for me in the last week. I took over a lot of things at The Bella Pixie. There were non-stop meetings with clients and I had to check on all of goods at the warehouse at least once a week. It was a little much to do by myself, but I handled it.

Alice was getting close to her due date, there was only a month left before she would be a mommy. I really couldn't wait to meet my niece. If she was anything like Alice, she was going to be quite the handful.

I saw Jazz a lot less than I would like to. He normally worked 3 to midnight and I normally didn't leave the Bella Pixie until 5. I still stayed up just to be able to see him.

We both had a day off Saturday and he took me around the town.

There was a little strip of shops near the mall that I wanted to explore. Jazz decided we should go check them out and I was happy as long as we were together.

My favorite part of the day was when we walked down the strip. Jazzy had his hand in my back pocket and I had mine in his. It was perfect. That whole day was perfect. The ending may have topped the pocket love. Every time we fuck it seems to get better.

"Bella?" It was Lily.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Alice called. She's on her way. We're having a meeting in about an hour. You can go grab some lunch if you want."

"Okay. What's this meeting about?"

"Mr. Lambert is coming to discuss the expansion of the store."

Oh. That guy. "Well I'll be back soon then."

She went back to the desk and I grabbed my purse and got out of there.

I'd found this cute little diner in town. It was so out of place, everything was being replaced by newer stores and fast food joints, but this diner was so retro and the food was amazing.

I walked in and grabbed a stool by my favorite waitress. "Hey Nika. What's up?"

"Not much Bella. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Busy. Long. Yours?"

"Same shit, different day. You want me to get you your usual?"

"Yes please."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Good. How 'bout you?"

"Great, now that I'm talking to you."

"You are so freaking corny."

"I know. Where are you?"

"Getting lunch at the diner. You?"

"Getting ready for work."

"I miss you."

"Aw baby I miss you too."

"We barely get to see each other. It's not fair."

Nika set my food in front of me and I silently thanked her.

"I know. When is your next day off?"

"Thursday, but I already promised Rose and Alice a shopping trip."

"Well if you can promise not to beat another girls ass, you guys can visit me at Sway." I had to ask Rose how she got that bitch to not press charges.

"I suppose I could promise that."

"Good. I've gotta get a shower baby. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright Jazzy. I love you."

"I love you more Bells."

I hung up and finished my food.

Jake, the chef came and sat down across from me. "Bella! My favorite customer. How ya doing?"

"I've been better. How are you?"

"Great. I'm getting married."

"Wow. I'm really happy for you Jake."

"Thanks Bella. How are things going with you and that guy?"

"Great, other than the fact I never see him."

"It'll get better. It always does Bells."

"Whatever Jake."

"Listen to me Bella!" He said when I got up.

On the way out I told Nika goodbye.

I was back to the store pretty quickly. Alice was there and she called Lily and I into the office.

"Okay girls, this is our chance. We just have to persuade this guy that this store is worth it. We have the money and we have the customers. We just need someone like him to endorse us. Are we ready?"

"Yep." Lily and I said simultaneously.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Miss Cullen, you have a visitor."

"Let him in."

He was tall. Golden hair. Gay.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Jeremy! It's so good to see you again."

"I know Alice! You look like you are just about to pop. Who are these lovely ladies?"

Alice pointed to me first. "That is Bella, she is my co-partner in The Bella Pixie."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." He kissed my hand. I was holding back laughter.

"That my dear is Lily, she's the store manager. She handles most of the stuff here."

He repeated the process with her.

"Nice to meet you girls. Are we ready to talk business?"

"Of course. Follow us."

We walked into the adjoining office with a giant table in it for meetings such as these.

"So, The Bella Pixie wants to expand, is that right?"

"Yes sir. We feel that because of all of the success we have achieved in Washington, it's time to take the business to another state. We're thinking a nice little shop in New York."

Jeremy nodded his head.

"And you have the necessary funds?"

"Of course!"

"What about the winter line? Is it fabulous?"

We spent the next hour showing him the winter line Alice and I had been working on. He absolutely approved of it.

"Alright girls. I'm pretty much on board. Who will be in charge of the New York store?"

Shit. I hadn't discussed this with Alice yet. I wonder who she'd gotten.

"Bella will be in charge." I would?

Fuck. I just got here. I don't want to go to New York. I'd have to leave Jazz and Emmett and Rose and all of my friends. But on the other hand I didn't want to bring it up in front of Jeremy. We needed his approval and if he thought I was going to be in charge I needed to seem in control of everything, not crying because I didn't want to go.

"Okay then. I'll call my publicist and tell him to make you guys the next big thing. I'll also whore this store out to every celebrity I know."

Alice was squealing. "Oh Jeremy! You are so amazing!"

"I know, I know. Thank you girls. I'll be expecting you at fashion week."

"We'll be there!"

Shit. New York. Fashion Week. I needed to have a chat with Alice.

We walked Jeremy back to his car. His driver opened the door. I rolled my eyes. There is no reason for anyone who can drive to need a driver.

I turned to Alice as soon as he was out of sight.

"Office. Now."

She walked back into the office and shut to door.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"I'm in charge of the new store?"

"I thought you would want to handle it, and it's not like I can do it, I'm having a kid in less than a month!"

"I can't leave Jasper. Or Rose. Or Emmett. Or you. I just got you back."

"You'll have to fly back here all the time Bells. You'll get to see all of us."

"I don't know if I can Alice. I can't do everything myself. I definitely can't live without Jazzy."

"Why don't you see if Jasper will go with you?"

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"You'll have to make him decide to come with you."

"I guess I don't have a choice. This sucks ass."

Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to throw all of this onto you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We sat there like that for a while. I finally pulled away and wiped the tears that started to shed during our hug.

"Thank you Alice."

We went back home and I went straight to bed. I had a lot to think about before Jasper got home. I had no idea what his reaction would be to the news although I was hoping it would be positive.

* * *

**JPOV**

I hated having to wake up alone when I had such a gorgeous girlfriend. It sucked that Bella and I barely got to spend any time together anymore.

Every time I saw her I couldn't help myself from touching and kissing her, she was so fucking stunning and she was all mine.

I stretched and rolled out of bed. I was on my way to get coffee when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and read the caller ID.

It was Bella.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Good. How 'bout you?"

"Great, now that I'm talking to you." That was smooth. Not.

"You are so freaking corny."

"I know. Where are you?"

"Getting lunch at the diner. You?"

"Getting ready for work."

"I miss you."

"Aw baby I miss you too."

I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"We barely get to see each other. It's not fair."

"I know. When is your next day off?"

"Thursday, but I already promised Rose and Alice a shopping trip."

"Well if you can promise not to beat another girls ass, you guys can visit me at Sway."

"I suppose I could promise that." I hated to cut our conversation short but I had to be at work in about an hour.

"Good. I've gotta get a shower baby. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright Jazzy. I love you."

"I love you more Bells." She had no idea how much I loved her. I was so fucking in love with her it was scary.

We hung up and I grabbed my shower after I finished my coffee.

Bella had been working like crazy, and so had I, Everything at Sway was going great. Casey and I were a damn good team.

The owner loved the drinks we'd made and we were getting serious attention from him.

I got to work a little early so I sat with Casey in the back of the building while he smoked a cigarette. I'd quit a couple of months ago. Every once in a while I'd get the taste of fresh reds in one of Bella's kisses. It drove me absolutely crazy. In a good way of course.

Things were getting busy after a while. One of my favorite customers, David, stopped by so we could have a chat. He was having problems with his wife.

I love giving out advice to the people that came by. It was almost as fun as making the drinks. The rest of the night went pretty well. Things started to slow down, so I got to leave a little early.

I was hoping that Bella would be awake, but when I saw her asleep on her bed I knew that I shouldn't wake her up. She must have had a horrible day. I climbed into bed next to her and held her.

I fell asleep next to her, listening to her incoherent mumbling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-One Thing-

* * *

I woke up next to Jasper and immediately knew that he must be uncomfortable. There was a reason I normally slept in his bed. Mine was made for fucking midgets. His feet hung over and his head was squished against the headboard. I felt sorry for him but he looked so damn cute.

I gently shook him until he was awake. "What?"

"Don't what me Mister. It's time to get up."

"No. I don't want to." He sounded like a toddler.

"Jasper, get your slow ass out of my bed. I have to tell you something."

He sat up at the mention of news. He was watching me carefully. I gave him that same look right back.

"Is it good or bad?"

I leaned against the wall and let my head rest on the doorway of my closet. How do I explain this? Very carefully.

"It all depends on how you take it."

"Okay. Throw it at me." Here goes everything.

I ran my fingers through my very messy hair.

"We're expanding The Bella Pixie."

"That's great!"

I nodded slowly.

"We are going to open a new store in New York."

"Sweet. You guys will get a lot of business is perfect Bella, why wouldn't I love this news."

"I'm in charge of it."

I think he started to catch my drift.

"And being in charge of it means...?"

I looked away from him. I stared out the window and into the backyard where the water was churning in the lake. Maybe it could tell what was about to happen.

"I have to move there and oversee everything."

"Wait, you're fucking moving to New York?"

I nodded again.

"You can come with me Jazzy. I want you to come with me, I don't want to leave you."

"Bella, why are you doing this! I have a job that I love and friends and I can't just pick up and move. "

"Jasper, I love you. I don't want to do this but I have to, and I want you to be there with me."

He was shaking his head and I was on the verge of crying.

"You love me, but you're just going to leave everything we have behind to take your skinny ass to New York? No, baby, it doesn't work that way."

"I'm telling you to come with me."

"And I said before, I have friends. I have a job that I love and wouldn't give up for anything."

"You love your job more than you love me?"

"Don't even twist my words Bella."

"Well that's obviously what you meant. You value that stupid fucking job more than you value me. I love you Jasper, I fucking love you and you're going to sit here and tell me that working at a fucking bar means more to you?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to actually pull down the fucking walls I'd built up? And when I finally do it, you go and say some shit like this?"

I couldn't think of anything else to say and he wasn't saying anything, just sitting there with that pissed look on his face. "Goodbye Jasper."

I was shaking my head and walking out of my bedroom. I thought that what we had was actually something special. I guess I was wrong. Maybe love is just stuff that's made up and even if it wasn't I obviously couldn't keep it for very long.

I slammed my door behind me as I was walking out. I still had on my outfit from yesterday and the heels were getting on my fucking nerves. Why in the world didn't I take this off as SOON as I got home. I definitely wasn't going back into my bedroom to change. Jasper was probably still in there. I found myself at Alice and Edward's door. I knocked and a few seconds later a very well dressed Edward answered.

"Bella! Nice to see you. Alice is in bed, I'm going to work."

I just grunted in response. Squeezing past Edward, I pulled the bedspread off of the bed. "What the fudge Bells?"

"Let's go. We're going someplace. Anyplace. I don't care, let's go."

"Jesus Bella what happened?"

"I'll tell you in the fucking car, just get me out of here!"

She got dressed in record time. I was a huge jumble of emotions.

I felt pissed for one, abandoned by Jasper. I felt cold. It was like every piece of my icy heart that Jazz had started to defrost was put in a freezer and chilled to absolute zero.

Alice could barely keep up with me as we hopped into her Porsche.

"Where are we going Bells?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and fought back the tears.

"Let's go to Rose's." She nodded and I knew she was fighting back the questions of what happened.

I pulled my knees into my chest and stared out of the window until we finally reached Rose's apartment building.

I followed the pixie up to the third floor and stood behind her as she knocked on the door.

I could hear yelling inside, but it wasn't fight yelling, it was happy yelling.

Something slammed against the door and all of a sudden Emmett barreled out of the door. "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Rose followed him out of the apartment and blushed as one of her neighbors looked at Emmett as if he should be in a mental hospital.

"Let's take this party back inside Em." He didn't listen to her, he just picked her up and yelled at the top of his lungs "I love this fucking woman!"

She slapped the back of his head "Put me down you idiot. Hey Bells, Alice, what are you guys doing here?"

Alice shrugged and looked to me for an answer. I finally burst out into tears.

"I think me and Jasper broke up." Emmett's happy mood turned deadly pretty fast.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I warned him not to do some stupid shit."

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me into the apartment and sat me down on a nice couch.

"What happened sweetie?"

They all surrounded me. Even Emmett seemed deeply interested in what I had to say.

"I told him that I had to go to New York to start the new store and asked him to come with me. He said no. He choose his job over me." I was sobbing by then. Rose was holding me in her arms and Alice was rubbing my back.

"I love him" was all I could get out between sobs. How had everything gone from going so well to horribly shitty?

"Aw Bella baby, I know. You can stay here while you guys sort this out."

"No, I don't want to even see him. If he wants me tell him to go fuck his job."

Rose led me into a bedroom but I could hear Emmett and Alice mumbling.

"How's the baby?"

"Great. I just told Emmett actually."

"I'm sorry for ruining it Rose."

"Hush up Bells, I'll be pregnant for a while, so no worries. I'm going to chat with those two kids, will you be okay in here?"

"Yeah. Thanks Rose." She just smiled and left. She was going to be an awesome mom.

I listened to them talk for almost an hour. From what I could gather, Emmett wanted to hang him, Alice wanted to get his peep in a vice grip. Rose hadn't voiced her thoughts on what happened though.

I was broken from my reverie by my phone vibrating. I flipped it opened and answered before I could think.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

Renee. Renee was calling me on what was already one of the shittiest days I'd ever had. I shuddered from the mere thought of Renee coming back into my life.

"What do you want?" It came out cold and harsh, exactly how I wanted it to.

"Baby I've been trying to get in touch for so long! How are you? Where are you?"

"When I walked out of that house, I walked out of your life. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Bella don't be like that. I quit drinking!"

"You've done your damage already."

"What would Charlie think Bella!" Has she not learned her lesson about slinging Charlie into the conversation?

"Listen, I'm far away from you and your bullshit. Please, I'm begging, leave me alone. I'm finally doing things with my life." They aren't making me very happy but they are still 'things.'

"Bella, please just.."

I hung up before she could finish and I turned off the phone so I wouldn't even know if she called again.

I felt like I was in a pit and everything that went wrong pushed me down another foot. I was being buried and I couldn't even help it.

Jasper was gone. Renee was trying to come back into my life. I fell asleep crying.

**JPOV**

I was being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Bella. "What?" I definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Don't what me Mister. It's time to get up."

"No. I don't want to." I must have sounded like a little kid, but I REALLY wasn't a morning person.

"Jasper, get your slow ass out of my bed. I have to tell you something."

I pulled myself up and watched her.

"Is it good or bad?"

She looked uncomfortable leaning against the doorway.

"It all depends on how you take it." Well, I'm pretty good at taking bad news. Sometimes.

"Okay. Throw it at me."

She ran her fingers through her hair. She was so damn cute.

"We're expanding The Bella Pixie." Good news!

"That's great!" That wasn't it.

"We are going to open a new store in New York." That still wasn't it.

"Sweet. You guys will get a lot of business there."

"I'm in charge of it." In charge of it. New York. Her in New York?

"And being in charge of it means?"

She looked out of the window and started rubbing her arms.

"I have to move there and oversee everything." She's moving. Why would she move? I love her and want to be with her for... the rest of my life?

"So you're fucking moving to New York?"

She nodded. What the fuck?

"You can come with me Jazzy."

"Bella, why are you doing this! I have a job that I love and friends here and I can't just pick up and move. "

"Jasper, I love you. I don't want to do this but I have to, and I want you to be there with me."

I shook my head violently. She looked like she was about to breakdown, but I couldn't stop myself.

"You love me, but you're just going to leave everything we have behind to take your skinny ass to New York? No, it doesn't work that way."

"I'm telling you to come with me."

"And I said before, I have friends. I have a job that I love and wouldn't give up for anything."

"You love your job more than you love me?" Now that was just wrong, she knew I didn't mean it that way.

"Don't even twist my words Bella."

"Well that's obviously what you meant. You value that stupid fucking job more than you value me. I love you Jasper, I fucking love you and you're going to sit here and tell me that working at a fucking bar means more to you?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to actually pull down the fucking walls I'd built up? And when I finally do it, you go and say some shit like this. Goodbye Jasper."

She was shaking her head all the way to the door, which she slammed on the way out.

What the fuck just happened?

She wanted me to come with her and I said no.

I mean, of course I said no. I had a life here. I had a job that I loved. I had friends. I had Bella.

But Bella would be in New York.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the ceiling.

She was crazy. But that's why I love her.

She expected me to move to New York with her. I would expect the same thing from her if I was in this position.

I was in a battle with myself over what to do.

All I had to do was answer one question and I'd know what to do.

Was she worth it?

Of course she was worth it. I'd never loved someone so much. Every little thing about her made me smile. When she talked in her sleep, when she ruffled her hair in frustration, her happy sigh when I held her.

Everything about her was perfect and she fell in love with me. I knew how hard it was for her. She lost her father and pretty much lost her mother too. And now she thought she'd lost me.

I'm a straight out dumb ass. The dumbest ass there ever was. She thinks she's lost me, and if I let her keep thinking that I'm going to lose her.

I really haven't expressed how much I truly love Bella. I need to tell her that she's the only one for me. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I guess it took this fight for me to realize how much I need her. I want to show her every possible way, I'm going to love her out loud. There's corny Jasper sneaking up on me again.

I'm not giving up that easy. I'm going to hold on to loving her even if it kills me.

Now I just have to figure out how to tell her that, and I don't think it's going to be very easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

Chapter 9

-You're My Better Half-

* * *

**BPOV**

I haven't moved since Rose put me in this bed. I haven't eaten. I haven't stopped crying.

I missed Jasper. He'd called quite a few times. I heard Rose on the phone telling him off. He even came by, but Emmett handled that.

Jasper didn't deserve all of that even after all he did. I was going to New York and he was staying here. That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt though.

I wasn't mad at him anymore, I was just mad at his decision. I really do love him. I guess he didn't love me as much.

I decided it was best to get off my ass and go into the Bella Pixie. Maybe It would be best that I left to New York as soon as possible. It would take my mind off of Jasper, I'd be super busy finding a place for the store

Alice was waiting for me when I got there.

"Morning Bells. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I decided we should push the New York store. I can be there Monday and start scouting out places for the store."

She looked shocked. Did she expect me to come in here crying? Hell no. Bella put on her big girl panties and sucked up all of her bullshit.

"Are you sure Bella?" Nope. I'm still hoping for a miracle.

"Never been more sure in my life."

"Okay. I'll book you some plane tickets and get you a hotel. Are you sure this is what's best?"

I don't know whats best anymore, but I still said "Yes."

Alice nodded and walked into the office. I busied myself with stocking racks and helping Lily take phone calls.

That whole conversation was bull. I need Jazz. I always will. I had boyfriends in Phoenix and a few before Charlie died and not a single one ever made me feel like this before.

I wanted him to come with me more than I wanted to breathe. I wasn't going to be happy again until he chooses me.

* * *

**APOV**

I was waiting for Bella to get there. I had no idea what kind of shape she would be in when she got here. She did sound okay on the phone though.

If they had just listened to me, this wouldn't be happening. But then again, they really do love each other, they're just so damn stubborn they don't realize the little stuff doesn't matter.

Bella walked in. She looked beat down. I felt sorry for her, she was my best friend and I hated seeing her so sad.

"Morning Bells. How are you holding up?" Apparently, not at all.

"I'm fine. I decided we should push the New York store. I can be there Monday and start scouting out places for the store."

I didn't get it. Did she think that running away from Jasper was going to make her feelings go away? If so, she was dead wrong.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

"Okay. I'll book you some plane tickets and get you a hotel. Are you sure this is what's best?"

I know it isn't, and I'm pretty sure she does too.

"Yes."

I'm not going to argue with her, but I am going to call Jasper. This can't happen, they need each other just as much as I need Eddie or Rose needs Emmett.

I went straight to the office and got that asshole on the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded just as bad as Bella.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, just listen to me okay?"

"Whatever Alice."

"Bella's going to New York Monday. Not because I want her to, but because you are too much of an idiot to tell her you were wrong about everything you said. She's leaving and you're going to be stuck here alone and miserable. If you let her go, I'm never going to let you live this shit down. You need to suck it up and be a man. Tell her you're going with her. She needs you Jasper."

"If you guys would have let me seen her yesterday I would have been able to tell her that. I came to the realization that I need her more than I could ever need my job about five minutes after she walked out of the door."

"Jasper, you screwed yourself in the ass. You better find a way to apologize and make it damn good."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well imagine your job as another woman, Bella's hurt because you choose that broad over her. Get rid of the other woman Jasper."

"You're saying I should quit my job?"

"Yes! It's not like there aren't five million bars in New York. Shit, Edward and I can probably even give you a loan and help you open your own."

Quiet. "I guess I didn't think about it that way."

"Obviously. I feel like an idiot. I told Bella to stay away from you because you'd just hurt her, and it turns out you're the one doing the hurting."

"Thanks Alice."

"Make it better Jasper, or expect a visit from me and Emmett."

We hung up and I laid back in my chair. Audrey was kicking hard today and I had to piss. I couldn't even walk anymore, it was more like a waddle.

I sat there for a moment and thought of what Jasper would do. He really did love Bells and I was pretty sure he would be on that plane to New York with Bella on Monday.

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up sweating. I had the worst nightmare ever. Bella came back from New York with a fiance and that guy was NOT me.

I barely slept last night. Edward and Emmett cornered me so we could 'talk.' They did the talking, telling me how stupid I was for letting Bella go. Then Emmett finished the nice 'talk' with a kidney shot.

I was in pain all night and then when I finally did get to sleep I had that horrible dream.

I was in the bathroom when the phone started ringing. I ran to it hoping it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, just listen to me okay?" Alice was the last person I wanted to hear from.

"Whatever Alice."

"Bella's going to New York Monday. Not because I want her to, but because you are too much of an idiot to tell her you were wrong about everything you said. She's leaving and you're going to be stuck here alone and miserable. If you let her go, I'm never going to let you live this shit down. You need to suck it up and be a man. Tell her you're going with her. She needs you Jasper." She wouldn't let me live it down? I would never be able to forgive myself.

"If you guys would have let me seen her yesterday I would have been able to tell her that. I came to the realization that I need her more than I could ever need my job about five minutes after she walked out of the door."

"Jasper, you screwed yourself in the ass. You better find a way to apologize and make it damn good."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well imagine your job as another woman, Bella's hurt because you choose that broad over her. Get rid of the other woman Jasper."

"You're saying I should quit my job?"

"Yes! It's not like there aren't five million bars in New York. Shit, Edward and I can probably even give you a loan and help you open your own."

Shit. I'd always wanted to do that. It would be like a bonus compared to getting my Bella back. "I guess I didn't think about it that way."

"Obviously. I feel like an idiot. I told Bella to stay away from you because you'd just hurt her, and it turns out you're the one doing the hurting."

Talking to the pixie wasn't that bad."Thanks Alice."

"Make it better Jasper, or expect a visit from me and Emmett."

I hung up. I was tired of threats, I just had to get Bella back.

* * *

Three never came so fast.

I walked into the bar, I knew what I wanted to do, but did I have the balls to do it? Casey greeted me as soon as I stepped into the backroom.

"Hey Jasper, boss needs to talk with us. Sounds important." I nodded. I had something important to talk about too.

We walked into the office to find Roger, the guy I'd worked for since I moved here smiling at his desk. "There you guys are! I have some good news!"

"Actually, I've got some news of my own."

Roger had a smirk on his face. "I think you'll want to hear mine first. I want to give you guys a promotion of sorts. You guys are the best bartenders I have and I want to showcase you."

I sighed. Of course I had to quit on the day of my promotion.

"I quit."

He looked like he shit his pants.

"You what? Did you not hear what I just offered you?"

"I heard, and I don't care. I quit."

They called after me, but frankly, I didn't care.

I walked out of Sway and didn't look back.

Sway was my past, and Bella was my future.

I had to go get my future back.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I kind of put together a playlist for this chapter.

You're my better half – Keith Urban

Just to see you smile – Tim McGraw

Love you out loud – Rascal Flatts

Kiss Me – Sixpence none the richer

This Kiss – Faith Hill

Forever and For Always- Shania Twain

I'm not really that into country, but all of those songs are perfect for this chapter.

* * *

It's tiny, but... Without further ado,

Chapter 10

-Always-

_I walked out of Sway and didn't look back._

_Sway was my past, and Bella was my future._

_I had to go get my future back._

I had my cell phone out before I even put on my seat belt. I dialed Alice's number as fast as possible.

"Hello?"

"Where is she?"

"She went home about half and hour ago."

I shut my phone and concentrated on what I was going to say to her.

"Bella, I love you more than anything and I'm coming with you."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I suck, take me back."

I pulled into the neighborhood and sped all the way to the driveway. I could see her on the dock, smoking.

I slammed my door loud enough so that I wouldn't startle her. When she turned around I could see she had a little smile on her face.

I sprinted to her and when I was finally within an arms reach, I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella." I inhaled, smelling her beautiful scent. This was the sweetest moment of my life.

"Jasper... Jazzy." The way she said my name, it held such love.

"I'm so sorry I overreacted. I quit Bella, I'm coming with you to NY. I can't imagine being without you."

She didn't say anything. Was she still mad at me? I prayed she wasn't mad. This was my last shot.

"Bella? Say something?"

"Thank you." I chuckled. She had nothing to thank me for. I caused all of this mess to begin with.

"For what?"

"You gave it up for me. You gave up what meant the most to you just for me."

"Sway hasn't meant the most to me since you got here Bells. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jazz. More than anything."

"I can say the same thing too. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in this world."

I pulled away from her so I could look into her beautiful eyes and I was slightly overwhelmed. Saying that I love her and actually, really, truly feeling it is a completely different thing.

I couldn't resist her anymore. I let my lips meet hers. The kiss was everything. Gentle, sweet, passionate. It reiterated everything we'd said. I didn't want to let her go, and I didn't until we heard clapping.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were standing on the porch laughing and smiling at us.

"Finally bro, you're lucky she took your sorry ass back."

I looked back into Bella's eyes.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind."

A beautiful blush graced my angels face. She was so gorgeous, I had no idea why she'd chosen to be with me.

I took her hand in mine and we walked together to meet our friends on the porch. I knew I had the largest smile possible on my face and I couldn't help it.

"I'm glad you kids came to your senses. I think it's time to celebrate!" Rose was actually nice when she wasn't cursing you out or emasculating you. Trust me, I would know.

We all went inside the house and Emmett pulled out the alcohol.

"Let's party!" I pulled Bella inside the kitchen and set her on top of the bar. "You've barely said anything darlin. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head violently. "I'm just in shock, I have everything I could possibly want standing in front of me."

I stood in between her legs and kissed her again. She was addictive. It was nice, until Emmett interrupted.

"Less kissing, more booze!"

I pulled myself apart from Bella, he would only act worse if we didn't.

I fixed him a drink and then Bella and I joined everyone in the living room.

"So Bells, when do you have to be in New York?"

"Technically, I don't have to be there for another three weeks. I'm just going to go on Monday because I want to get a head start. I've got to find a place to live and a place for the store. There's so much to do."

"Actually, I kind of didn't make the reservations or book your flight. Sorry. Alice was cracking up.

I looked over to Emmett. He had a very serious look on his face.

"I have an idea!"

"That's a first." Bella playfully slapped my shoulder. "Be nice Jazz."

"Okay. I'm sorry Em. What's your idea?"

Everything froze when Alice yelled "Oh shit!"

We all turned to her and saw a big watery mess on the floor beside where she was standing.

"Gross Pix. Wait, does that mean the babies coming?" Emmett had such a way with words.

"Yes Emmett. Go get her baby bag from upstairs. Meet us at the hospital okay?"

We all nodded and watched them go. I definitely wasn't expecting this.

Two hours later we were all in the waiting room, listening to the pixie scream about how stupid her doctor was and how 'fucking huge' this baby was.

After a while, Rose and Emmett had gone to the gift shop and Bella was in my lap.

"You know, all this baby talk makes me want some of my own."

Bella was incredulous. "If you want babies you better find someone else. I've got a business to run and I can't keep up with you and a baby. You guys would drive me crazy."

"We'll see darlin. Before you know it, there'll be little cowboys running around." I let my face sit in the curve of her neck until the doctor came out.

"How'd it go?"

"Great. You can go see them if you'd like."

We didn't waste any time. When we walked into the room, Alice was holding the little bundle of goo. I'll tell you one thing, babies are not pretty when they are first born. I hope it gets better.

"Bella! Jasper! Would you like to meet Audrey?"

Bella almost tripped running over to Alice, if she wasn't careful, she'd end up in a hospital bed too.

When Bells did hold Audrey, it was such a beautiful moment. I kind of wanted a camera.

**BPOV**

These last few weeks had been amazing. I'd met all new friends and started living in a brand new state. Now I even had a new niece. Best of all, I met Jasper. He was my knight in shining armor and I wouldn't give him up for anything now. There ain't no way and there ain't no how. So tell me this, who knew my life could be a love story?


	11. Authors Note

So, instead of making this three different stories like I was doing, I'm going to put them all together.

Also, since I've completely lost the next Who Knew story when my old laptop crashed I'm going to go ahead and re-write it but leave all the awesome parts.

Keep reading and reviewing and the chapters will come faster and faster, and this story will revert to a work in progress.

Thank you for keeping up with me and my shitty writer-ness.

If you have any ideas, questions, or comments, I'd be happy to answer them.


End file.
